


Scandals

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Non è che Thad Harwood detesti lo Scandals, è l’unico bar gay nel raggio di chilometri dove poter andare e d’altra parte siamo in Ohio, mica in California, quindi quello è il massimo che possono trovare.<br/>Non lo adora perché giustamente non si può adorare un luogo dove il massimo della trasgressione è il mercoledì quando arrivano le drag queen, o al massimo le serate karaoke quando ci sono.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandals

Non è che Thad Harwood detesti lo Scandals, è l’unico bar gay nel raggio di chilometri dove poter andare e d’altra parte siamo in Ohio, mica in California, quindi quello è il massimo che possono trovare.

Non lo adora perché giustamente non si può adorare un luogo dove il massimo della trasgressione è il mercoledì quando arrivano le drag queen, o al massimo le serate karaoke quando ci sono.

Dovrebbe rilassarsi si dice mentre fa cenno di no a Sebastian che sta ballando e che per un secondo si è ricordato di lui prima di tornare alla sua birra, Jeff e Nick sono gli unici che riescono a ballare un lento sulle note della disco anni’70 si dice osservandoli.

“ Allora, sei venuto qui per vedere Duval e signora che ballano o per fare altro? “ dice una voce alla sua destra, non si è nemmeno accorto che Sebastian ha abbandonato la pista da ballo e che lo sta osservando.

“ No ma … non ti azzardare … nei bagni no “ cerca di ribattere, lui ha una dignità da preservare, e se una volta scopare nei bagni con il rischio di essere beccati poteva essere eccitante, e lo era stata, la seconda gli era semplicemente sembrata squallida, come la terza, la quarta e la decima.

“ E invece si, tanto mamma e papà non si accorgeranno di niente “ rispose Sebastian e infatti Nick e Jeff erano troppo impegnati a ballare per rendersi conto di come lui stava venendo impietosamente trascinato verso i bagno dello Scandals.

Come sempre, colpito e affondato si disse prima di sentirsi premuto sulla prima superficie verticale che trovarono, almeno nei bagni sperò, almeno quello e invece no, non c’era nessuno e dunque Sebastian aveva deciso di scoparlo dove tutti avrebbero potuto vederli, e la cosa lo stava eccitando, e con gli ABBA in sottofondo.

Sentì chiaramente Sebastian che se la rideva, il maledetto si stava divertendo un mondo e gli tappò la bocca con un bacio, poco prima che l’altro iniziasse a trafficare con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni.

Era tutto sbagliato pensò prima di sentire l’altro che lo voltava, tutto sbagliato eppure gli andava bene, gli andava sempre bene, anche in quel momento mentre sentiva l’altro che lo preparava con gesti lenti e decisi; gemette andando incontro a quelle dita, se proprio dovevano farlo che lo facessero per bene si disse prima di cercare le labbra di Sebastian per l’ennesima volta.

Fu tutto veloce, il rischio era un eccellente afrodisiaco ma aveva conservato un minimo di dignità e per fortuna le spinte di Sebastian erano veloci e come sempre l’altro riusciva sempre a toccare quel punto dentro di lui che lo faceva gemere e ansimare.

Gli andò incontro col bacino mentre il suo uccello sfregava contro le pareti del bagno, poco prima che la mano di Sebastian gli facesse scappare un gemito che mezza Lima doveva aver sentito se non fosse stato per la musica.

Sebastian lo baciò, un bacio violento e appassionato che lui accettò di buon grado, ancora un tocco, due e venne soffocando i gemiti nella bocca dell’altro a cui bastarono altre due sole spinte per venire dentro di lui.

Thad Harwood non odia lo Scandals, ma nemmeno lo adora, diciamo che gli piace abbastanza quel bar, ma se a tutto il pensiero si aggiunge Sebastian Smythe allora può arrivare ad amare quel posto, forse.


End file.
